End Game Rewards
You’ve probably noticed the juicy perks at levels 18 and 19 - a roleplay with your character’s patron god, and a special accessory from their patron. If you’d like to find out more about these rewards, you’ve come to the right place! God Roleplay At level 18, you unlock a personal roleplay between a god and your character. To claim your roleplay, note the group with your AP tracker to discuss further details about the game and what it will entail. Make sure to specify which god you want to RP with so the right admin will pick it up! To make the process easier and help you get the most out of your achievement of level 18, we have underlined some basics for you! * Your roleplay can be with any one god, even one that isn’t your character’s patron. However, if your character has corrupted blessing(s), they can not meet the gods who gave them those blessings, as the connection has been severed * You may transfer the roleplay to a different character. Yes, that’s right - if your level 18 character isn’t particularly religious, one of your other characters may meet their deity instead. * The perk is only usable once. Once you have had your roleplay, you must bring another character to level 18 to have another one * God RPs are very much what you make of them. They do not have predetermined prompts, and generally the meeting will follow what you want from it (within reason). While we are happy to add some flavor or some extras like visions or other insights, the meat of the game comes from you. * Many things are possible in God RPs that are otherwise not. These include in-character appearance changes, granting blessings and special items etc. Note that anything you want to be given to your character must be bought/earned prior to the game starting. Technical Things * The roleplays will generally be on the shorter side; expect around 2-4 replies. The admin you are discussing things with will ultimately decide how long a game they’re comfortable playing out, but the general expectation is that the meetings are fairly brief * Scheduling and reply frequency vary admin to admin * For AP calculation God RPs work the exact same as regular two person roleplays * Preferred roleplay platforms are forums and google docs * These things will always be hashed out in detail with the admin you are roleplaying with; these are just generalizations God Accessory At level 19, you unlock a special accessory for your character. These god accessories are magical items that can be used to grant fantastical additions to one’s appearance. You can note the group with your item idea, and once approved, draw item artwork and add it to your reference with the other items. To make the process easier and help you get the most out of your achievement of level 19, we have underlined some basics for you! * A god accessory must be from your character’s patron god - this means it has to be from a god your character actually actively patrons and can't be just from any of them in random * The accessory should be one item. * The accessory should only have one effect. It may cover several parts of the body, but the effect should be fairly uniform; the accessory should never look like a mesh of several blessings * The accessory must be loosely based on a non-holy blessing if from one of the five elemental deities, and may also incorporate general themes from their sphere. * If the accessory is from Digend, it can incorporate general elements from her sphere (chaos, luck, change) * If desired, the god accessory effect can be on an item, rather than the character itself (for example, a flaming sword or a cloak with moving images on it) * The effect of the accessory may be permanent, permanent when worn, or able to be switched on and off at will. The intensity of the effect may also be affected by things such as mood - feel free to do whatever you feel is most interesting/convenient in this regard * The accessory must be cosmetic only. It can not provide any additional powers or magical abilities to your character. For example a fire mane would not burn those who touch it. * God accessories can not give characters traits of other breeds unless clearly illusionary. Illusion wings are fine, real wings or scales are not. Technical Things * The accessory effect needs to be approved by an admin before use * The accessory can not be given to another character - only the one who earned it can use the perk * One character may not have multiple accessories. * If large enough, the god accessory grants a prop bonus when drawn Category:Gameplay